


Through The Halls, Alone

by MagieFish



Series: Abstraction [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Boris and the dark survival is referenced, Gen, Poetry, but in like one paragraph, i guess the qualifies as angst, the Ink demon’s chasing everyone down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: The ink demon pursues various victims as they wander the halls, alone
Series: Abstraction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585996
Kudos: 13





	Through The Halls, Alone

The angel wandered the halls, alone Unaware of the demon who roamed  
Her face was glass, her heart was stone  
As she weeped and walked through the halls alone  
Every mournful tear drawing him ever near  
Until she was caught in a web of ink

She failed to win the race  
And swiftly was defaced  
Left to bleed as the demon went on his way

The wolf wandered the halls, alone  
Unaware of the demon who roamed  
Their load was light, their eyes were bright  
As they searched and creeped through the halls alone  
Every object took let the cutouts look  
Until they were caught in a web of ink

They ascended in a box  
Thanks to their wit of a fox  
Once more safe as the demon went on his way

The projector wandered the halls, alone  
Unaware of the demon who roamed  
It’s shriek was sharp, it’s eye wasn’t dark  
As it pursued the trespasser through the halls alone  
The reaching hand ruining the game planned  
Until it was caught in a web of ink

It’s neck was seized  
The projector bleeds  
It’s body limp as the demon went on it’s way

The man wandered the halls, alone  
Unaware of the demon who roamed  
His hope was gone, his journey too long  
As he lumbered and fought through the halls alone  
The tape being played made the beast enraged  
Until he was caught in a web of ink

The reel is spun  
The man has won  
Walking through the door as the demon is on it’s way

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written poetry in a while so I decided to give that a shot.


End file.
